


Ergo

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [529]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Abby decides that there should be a NCIS New Year's party. She doesn't appreciate Tony pointing out the flaws with that plan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/12/2000 for the word [ergo](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/10/12/ergo).
> 
> ergo  
> Therefore; consequently; -- often used in a jocular way.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #220 New.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Ergo

“We should have an Office New Year's party.” Abby announced.

“What? Why? Don't most people have their own New Year's parties to go to?” Tony protested.

“Some do, but a lot of people that work here live the job and ergo they should have a party that they can go to to celebrate that they're still alive for another year.” Abby explained.

“You really think they want another reason to hang around work?” Tony questioned.

“Good point. We'll have it somewhere else, so that they can get a break from work.” Abby happily concluded.

“What about a break from their co-workers, Abby?” Tony pointed out.

“Why would they want that?” Abby asked genuinely confused.

“Regardless, I doubt Vance will agree to shell out the money for it since we have the holiday party relatively close to it.” Tony continued.

“Well, pooh.” Abby pouted.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
